


7 Word Prompt Drabbles

by Ladybrain86



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: All teams circa 2011, Anal Sex, Atlanta Thrashers, Hair Pulling, Kissing, Language Kink, M/M, Max Talbot is a loud lover, New Jersey Devils, New York Rangers, Pittsburgh Penguins, Rough Sex, Washington Capitals, anger issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 23:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18127901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybrain86/pseuds/Ladybrain86
Summary: Some sweet and sexy Hockey RPF drabbles with a different pairing in each chapter. Circa 2011.





	1. Miss - Nicklas Backstrom/Tobias Enstrom

**Author's Note:**

> More old fic from 2011. Originally posted on Livejournal in the community 2mins4slashing.
> 
> 7 simple word prompt drabbles ranging in rating from G to E or PG to NC-17 however you want to slice it. Ratings will be noted in each chapter summary. Pairings will be noted in the chapter title.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated M or R

Nick misses Toby’s long hair. He misses pulling on it hard when he fucks him. He misses running his fingers through it as they fall asleep, warm and sticky and sated. He misses the way it shines in the Scandinavian summer sun.


	2. Words - Nicklas Backstrom/Brooks Laich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated G or PG

Every day for almost two months, Brooks bothers Nick for new Swedish words and phrases. The younger boy finds this behavior is curious, but doesn’t think too long on it. The Canadian catches on to the language quickly and it seems to make him happy so Nick humors him. But when Brooks corners him after practice one day, asking him in perfect Swedish if he could kiss him, Nick can’t find words in English or Swedish to answer him. He nods, stupidly and when their lips meet Nick thinks to hell with words. They didn’t need them anyway.


	3. Rough and Dirty - Evgeni Malkin/Alex Ovechkin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated E or NC-17

When Alex Ovechkin wants it rough, he seeks out one man. Evgeni Malkin. He comes to him to be broken and bruised, cracked and shattered, rattled and ridden. Scratches, sweat, blood, spit, teeth, Alex wants it all when he’s with him. They grumble out the most sick, disgusting things they can think of when they’re together. It’s only natural after all. Rough sex begets dirty talk and dirty talk sounds the best in Russian.


	4. Sound - Marc-Andre Fluery/Max Talbot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated E or NC-17

The sounds Max makes when he’s getting fucked are almost too much for Marc to handle. He mouths at Max’s chin, teeth catching on stubble, eliciting a gasp. He thrusts in hard over and over, earning a long, low whine. But when Max moans his name as he comes, Marc is sure that heaven isn’t a place or a state of mind. It’s a sound.


	5. Kiss - Henrik Lunqvist/Sean Avery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated G or PG

Sean’s heart sinks a little every time Hank kisses him. Hank kisses like he means it and Sean’s never had that before. Its uncharted territory and he worries that he’s not ready to draw that map. So he kisses back twice as hard, with hopes that Hank won’t sense his apprehension and his fears.


	6. Fixed - Martin Brodeur/Sean Avery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated T or PG-13

Over the past several years, they’ve fallen into a cycle. They cross paths and butt heads and equipment falls to the ice and fists are thrown and words are said. Things between them break apart. But later, after all that, Sean knows Marty will show up at his door, looking to fix what happened. They both always look forward to fixing it.


	7. Breath - Nicklas Backstrom/Marcus Johansson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated G or PG

Marcus forgets to breath when Nick is around. His heart jumps into his throat when the older boy leans in close to speak to him. Marcus closes his eyes as Nick’s breath tickles across his cheeks and in that moment he doesn’t have a worry in the world.


End file.
